


Exploration

by aqualewdity



Series: Galactic Exposure [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: Four out of five Paladins, lose themselves in a incredibly hazy, alien forest.  They can't remember much, but effects are very clear.  There are brand new molecules in their system and they desire nothing but contact.OR the one where all the boys touch each other because of alien dust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and have switched what show/ships should do it. Hopefully this one fits.

"What happened?!" Allura's shouting was met with four equal winces from the exhausted Paladins.  Even Pidge jumped a bit and she wasn't even the one in trouble.

 

Keith, Shiro, Lance and Hunk were supposed to go on a simple resource mission to Villiphax VII.  They were supposed to go to the city market, pick up food and supplies and return to the castle.  Instead they were picked up by Pidge after her Green Lion could feel all her friends were unconscious.  They were all brought back into the infirmary, looking a drunk and hungover at the same time.  Still, that didn't stop their princess from laying down the law.

"What could've possibly pulled you 50 Earth miles away from the city's center? In the middle of the highly dangerous Villiphaxian forest? The one we expressly told you to stay away from?!

Lance was hold his ears.  "It hurts.  Make it stop."

Shiro tried to stand up, but only ended up letting his lightheaded-ness win and falling back down.

"Princess, we  _were_ at the market.  There was a thief who eluded all of.  We chased him into the forest and then we..."

There was a confused look emerging on Shiro's face.  He looked up and over at the other guys, who were sporting the exact same disorientation.

"What did happen in the forest," Keith asked, looking to Shiro for answers.

"I remember feeling hungry, then scared.  Determined...then more scared."  Hunk was wide-eyed, hoping someone was connecting to his emotions.

"I'm with Hunk.  I remember how I was feeling.  But what we were doing?  That's a-"

 

"Blur!"  Pidge had the biggest smile on her face over at a monitor.  She looked up and noticed that she may have been reading the room wrong.  "Sorry guys,  but there I think I've partially figured out your hazy memory."  She blew up an image on her screen until it was huge hologram in the middle of the room.  A hologram of some sort yellow organism.

 

"It's like pollen, but much smaller.  The castle's analyzed you guys and you and your suits are filled with the stuff.  I'll have to do more research, but two things are super clear.  The first thing is that this micro-pollen drugged you guys.  Your thief probably knew that and led you all in a trap.  You're lucky they only wanted to escape."

 

"You said two things," Lance squealed.  "What's the second thing?"

Pidge looked back down at the monitor.  "Oh...well it seems the micro-pollen is almost sentient.  Enough to attempt to cluster with its counterparts, mostly by overstimulating libidos and lowering recharge time between, well, emissions."

 

Hunk squinted, as if he would be able to see the words more clearly to understand them.  Shiro's knowing sigh was the only thing that stopped Hunk's processing.

 

"So you're saying that this thing will increase our sex drives in hopes that we do it with each other and they can connect."

"Yes," Pidge said.  "But we have no idea why they would want to do that."

"So we just have to keep you all separated," Allura said diligently.  

They watched as each guy nodded reluctantly, trying desparately to show they were into the idea of being separate.  But mostly, they were trying not to look each other in the eyes.  Everyone would clearly be on edge until there was a cure.  If there was a cure...

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk was headed to the kitchen.  Not only had this micro-pollen affected his appetite but the group decided they would have shifts to every necessary location and only be together if there was an emergency.  This cut majorly into Hunk's experimental alien chef time.  But, he thought, a chef should never cook on an empty stomach.

 

He walked down the wall, right passed Lance's bed room door and stopped.  To keep moving took way more energy and he didn't have it.  He didn't have the energy to convince himself to leave the door.  Instead, something compelled him to stay.  Compelled him to knock on the door.  Compelled to walk through the entryway and stare into his best friends eyes.

Lance sat on his bed, stunned for a little bit, until his brain kicked in.  "Hunk you...you shouldn't be here."

"Oh come on, this is lonely.  I haven't seen, like, most of my best friends in two days.  You know how I get.  I talk to myself.  Then I start answering my own questions.  THEN I wonder if I'm answering myself just to be nice but really I don't even care what I have to-"

"Hunk.  Just...just come sit."

 

And he did.  The silence lingered between them.  Every foot or finger tap sounded super loud as Hunk swam through his thoughts, trying to get to the surface.

_Maybe we should kiss? What? No Hunk.  You shouldn't kiss Lance.  Even if he looks amazing?  ESPECIALLY IF HE LOOKS AMAZING.  KISSING LEADS TO SEX.  SEX LEADS TO POSSIBLE ALIEN INVASION._ _Ok no kissing.  No sex.  No alien invasion.  But...what about..._

 

"What if we touched?"  Hunk didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Lance reacted.

"What?"  Ugh, now Hunk had to clarify.

"Just like, finger to finger.  If we can touch fingers, maybe we could give a handshake.  Maybe we could be in the same room together.  Maybe this rise in sex drive thing isn't like a brain takeover thing.  Maybe it's like having to pee.  We can hold it until.."

"We have to go somewhere and release it?"

They both laughed at that.  Hunk was glad for the bit of the release in tension, and to see his friend smiling next to him again.  But that tension quickly slid back into the room as he stopped laughing long enough to see Lance's finger, protruding out as an offering.

"What's the harm, right?'

"Yeah," Hunk replied, trying to muster a chuckle as he too let his forefinger reach across until it gently tapped his friend's.

 

Hunk couldn't put into words how wrong he was.  It wasn't like having to pee at all.  It was more like drugs.  Really good, heavy drugs.  Like drugs and like releasing a thousand volts of energy he didn't know he was holding on to.  Touch Lance was like opening every single flood gate.  Almost instantly, Hunk got hard.  Very hard.  And he wanted nothing else but to take advantage of that.

Lance reacted first, going from finger touch to clasping hands and using his other hand to bring Hunk's face into hungry kiss.  Hunk's tongue fell effortlessly into his best friend's and suddenly there was more and more feelings of release and ecstacy.

"Hunk," Lance panted between kisses.  " I need you to touch me.  Please."

Hunk new he had to say something.  Wanted to say a thousand things about how good this felt and what Lance meant to him in this moment. But primal urges kept overpowering his power of speech.  And he could only grunt out four words.

"Lance, I need you."

Hunk took to Lance's pants.  There were too many clothes between them. In almost an instant, they were down to their underwear.  

Hunk used all of strength to cup Lance by his ass up and on top of him as their mouths and hands continuing moving over each other's bodies.  Lance lowered Hunk's underwear until his dick flopped out.  He gripped it and Hunk couldn't help but let out a low and hungry moan.

"Hunk I want you-"

"I know.  But I don't think I can last long."

Lance took the hint.  Hunk wanted inside him so bad but He was so ready to come.  And he wanted this to last as long as possible.  

He pulled Lance's underwear down and gripped his ass while Lance positioned himself until both their dicks were in his hand.  Lance stroked, breaking the even rhythm as he felt Hunk's fingers play around the rim of his asshole. 

Hunk felt when Lance was ready for him to insert himself inside.  Hunk almost came just from hearing Lance gasp as he felt his fingers warm inside.

"Hunk, you're everything.  Please don't stop."

"Oh god, Lance.  Keep stroking, baby.  Please I'm so close.  You're so perfect."

Words started to become easier to both of them.  As they got closer and closer, they went from moans to yes's to full blown sentences of love and affection for each other.  Hunk didn't stop penetrating Lance with his fingers.  Lance didn't stop stroking their cocks together.  Neither of them stopped because, in that moment, it felt like there was nothing else in the universe to do but touch each other.

"Lance, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Me too.  Me too.  Go for it."

Hunk and Lance's cum mixed as they both yelled in complete and total release.  Lance dropped all of his weight on Hunk and Hunk happily took, wrapping his arms around Lance.

"So...did we break the rules," Hunk asked.

Lance let out an exhausted laugh.  "Only a little."  Lance smiled but then it turned into more of a blush.  "Hey Hunk?  Did you...mean all that stuff you said?  About me?"

Hunk was surprised at the question.  Pidge mentioned that this sickness they have drives them to want sex more, but it didn't say anything about changing the perception of the person you were having sex with.  Hunk thought about it and, nothing he said really seemed out of place in his head.

"I meant every word, Dude."

Lance smiled.  "Me too."  And he rested his head on Hunk's chest.

 

Hunk had another thought before his body gave out from exhaustion.

_The other guys need to feel how this feels._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Nice Comments only please!


End file.
